


Feverish Love

by DeepBlue20



Category: Vikings (TV)
Genre: Breeding Kink, Edgeplay, F/M, NSFW, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Plot With Porn, Praise Kink, Smut, public smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-01
Updated: 2021-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-18 08:42:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 13,261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29115441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeepBlue20/pseuds/DeepBlue20
Summary: Torvi, done having children, enlists reader to join her in marriage with Ubbe, so that reader might give him the children he desires, resulting in an interesting dynamic on their farm. It’s a healthy and loving relationship in which Torvi cares for reader like a mother and Ubbe, wanting more children fucks reader seven ways to Sunday.
Relationships: Ubbe (Vikings)/Reader, Ubbe (Vikings)/You
Comments: 20
Kudos: 50





	1. One

**Author's Note:**

> involves a request I got for a praise kink situation. Which is the following:  
> Can I please have an Ubbe smut where he finds out Y/N has a praise kink during sex?  
> So hopefully I was able to capture that in the end. This turned out more plot than porn but I’m willing to there next time if I continue this.

You were digging at a particularly deep root when Torvi approached you with the grace of a Valkyrie. She walked with her head held high and bright eyes searching the landscape. Her long hair bright as fresh snow in the middle of winter, braided intricately in a manner you would never have the time to accomplish. Instead your hair was pulled back simply so that it would just stay out of your eyes as you worked. There was no time in your life to style your hair elaborately or dress in fine silks, you had work to accomplish and a son to care for. Your husband did not seem to mind your lack of general care for your appearance, he was just satisfied that you had given him a son. He left you to yourself most days, more worried with the care of his horses than of you. As a horse trader who had made his income buying and selling horses all over the known world his attention was pulled to them more often than not. This left you to care for all the household duties, and while he had given you many slaves and servants you still enjoyed getting your hands dirty, much to their chagrin. 

You were kneeled on the soft ground, wet mud soaking through your homespun dress as you struggled to unsheathe the deep root. Torvi surprised you when she called out your name, making you jump and drop your trowel. 

On your feet you bowed your head in greeting, hastily wiping at the collection of dirt on your dress. 

‘My lady Torvi.’ You smiled, hoping embarrassment did not show on your face from being caught in a state of filth. She smiled back warmly, seemingly unaware of your worries, inviting you to walk with her, telling you she wanted to see the horses for sale and you bobbed your head in agreement, leading the way to the stables. 

* * *

‘You want me to - what?’ You eyes grew wide. 

‘I want you to breed with my husband.’ Torvi stated plainly, her blue eyes sharp on your face. You dropped her gaze, rubbing self consciously at your face, sure that there was a smudge of dirt there. Task accomplished, you turned away to look at a bay mare that was currently in heat. She was one that your husband was trying to impregnate with a stallion imported from Arabia. The mare was good natured, always willing to please. She would go into any ravine or leave the herd without hesitation if you asked her. A favorite of anyone who rode her. You scratched at her neck and she leaned into your touch lovingly. 

‘How is it that you can even propose such a question?’ You quizzed, eyes still caught on the mare, not yet finding the confidence to meet Torvi’s intense gaze. 

‘Ubbe wants more children, I do not. I have given birth to many children. The last one was the most difficult. I do not think I can live through another hard birth.’ She stated plainly. ‘I want to give him the children he desires even if they are not mine. He has treated me so kindly over the years, how can I deny him?’ 

You hummed in understanding. Her words were honest, which you appreciated, but it also made your stomach clench at the thought of a difficult birth. Giving birth to your own son had been a breeze, or at least that is what the midwife had told you, hours after what you felt like was an intense labor. You believed her, having known a few women in your time to have died during labor or lost their child soon after pushing them into this world. 

‘A concubine?’ You asked. 

Torvi shrugged her shoulders. ‘A second wife, if the title suits you better. Whatever makes you feel comfortable but you will be a part of our family nonetheless. I will not be jealous or be mean to you because of it and if I do, you can come to me and we can talk about it and figure it out in a reasonable manner, as friends.’ 

Your mind buzzed like a bee hive as you took in Torvi’s offer. It was certainly commonplace for men to take on more than one wife or a concubine to warm their bed, but Torvi was the one seeking you out, not her husband. She loved him so much that she was willing to bring another woman into her life just so that she could see him happy. You could easily say that you had never met a woman like her. It was endearing, making you wish that you had as much confidence as her. 

‘Ubbe is a good man.’ Torvi testified, resting a hand on your shoulder. Timidly you met her eyes, finding yourself enveloped instantly with warmth. Her large round eyes were soft and kind. Her expression was so honest and pure you did not think she was capable of lying to you or anyone. ‘You do not have to decide now. He will come here and you will meet him and you can see how you feel.’ 

Torvi sensing your hesitation continued on, trying to quell any of your worries. ‘If you decide he is not the man for you that is fine too. You are a free woman. Free to choose what you want. Whatever you decide I would still like to be your friend.’ 

You smiled back at her. Torvi was only a few years older than you but she had a motherly kindness that had you leaning into her touch wanting more. Even if Ubbe didn't strike a blaze in your heart you knew you wanted to be friends with Torvi and so you agreed to meet with Ubbe in two days' time. 

You had met Ubbe before, in Kattegat with your husband, a few times. Your husband, Einar, had an ongoing relationship with the sons of Ragnar and with many of the elite houses of Kattegat. He owned and bred the finest herd of horses in southern Norway. He was a proud man who liked to boast of his stock and the wealth it had brought him. He would bring you along on his sale calls sometimes, saying that a pretty face next to a fine horse would have any man agreeing to any price. It worked, most of the time, with old men or gangly young boys not yet grown into their own skin. It usually did not work for the sons of Ragnar who had their share of many women and were not easily distracted by a pretty face. Definitely not for Ubbe, who had never brought his gaze to you as he inspected the horses for sale. Or at least that is what you thought until Ubbe showed up on your husband’s property, talking to you as if he had known you his whole life. 

The way he grinned down at you made butterflies erupt in your stomach as if you were talking with an old crush. His smile tugged softly at his lips, not quite showing off his teeth still warm and welcoming. His blue eyes were as gentle as his wife’s, disarming your well kept walls within moments of meeting with him. 

He asked you about your son, how the year’s crops were growing, about your favorite horse, and finally about your husband. 

‘I do not think my husband would notice if I was here or there.’ You professed, not angry, just honest. ‘As long as there is food on the table in the evenings and his pockets are full, he is content.’ 

The two of you walked along a creek bed with tall towering trees surrounding you, dense enough that it hid you from the prying eyes of the servants. Torvi was back at the barn with your husband, looking over the horses for sale, distracting him though you did not think she needed to. Einar had never been a jealous man. 

‘I would pay him handsomely to let you come with me.’ He disclosed, slowing his pace so that you had to turn into his to read his expression. You were having a hard time believing the entire situation. 

‘I think you could compliment his good looks and that would be enough.’ You retorted, eyes downcast on a large rock that you hopped over. 

‘Come home with us and I will show you what is enough.’ Ubbe appealed, his voice low, tipping his nose down to give you a hard stare. You felt your stomach clench at the thought of being wanted. Someone actively lusting after you made you instantly excited, in a way you had not felt since you were a teenage girl and boys first started looking at you in a different way. You had married your husband out of duty, not love. He was not cruel and had never lifted a hand in your direction or raised his voice but seemingly even worse he barely noticed your presence except for after the birth of your son, Hrolf. You could have been cursed with a husband who hit you or called you names instead you were ignored, leaving you aching for something more. Maybe Ubbe could give you the attention you craved. 

His gaze had not wavered, blue eyes boring into your soul, taking in every inch of your being. You had worn the nicest dress you owned but still you did not feel as if it was enough. Self consciously you smoothed at invisible wrinkles along your hips, turning to continue in your walk. 

‘Your son, Hrolf, can come with us.’ Ubbe assured you not missing a beat, keeping up with your rambling stride.

‘No, I will leave him here with his father, they love each other too much to be parted.’ You disclosed with a nod of your head. 

This time a large bright smile erupted across Ubbe’s mouth taking in the meaning of your words. He had stopped walking, his crossed arms were hidden underneath his cloak still reserving himself, not quite ready to show all his cards. You turned, catching his gaze smiling back bashfully at him. He swayed on his heels, his tongue darted across his lips trying to damper his smile but failed. 

‘He can come visit anytime he wants. He will always be welcome at our home.’ Ubbe promised. Finding a small amount of courage you leaned in to kiss him and he patiently let you explore his lips until he pulled you in closer, hands wrapped in your hair, for a deeper passion. It left you breathless, smiling like a mad woman, and you suddenly felt excited for the next adventure in your life. 

* * *

Einar let you leave him without argument, though his pride was surely hurt when you left so eagerly. Telling your son Hrolf goodbye was more difficult but you reassured him and yourself that it was only temporary and that he could come visit you whenever he pleased. That had left him with a bright smile that lessened your guilt. He needed his father more than he needed you, he had subtly shown you that over the past year, preferring his company over yours. It had stung your heart but that only meant that you had raised him to have the confidence to leave your side. At six years old Hrolf was born to be on the back of a horse and you knew you had done the right thing. 

Ubbe had paid handsomely for any insult the immediate divorce had inflicted onto Einar, leaving your ex-husband grinning ear to ear when a chest of gold and silver arrived at your doorstep. Ubbe had also purchased two colts and the promise that he would continue business with Einar even after taking his wife from him, though he showed no remorse for leaving the man unwed. As a man who virtually got anything he desired, even a married woman, Ubbe had the confidence of a god, leaving you uncertain of your place next to him.

You hid behind the skirts of Torvi for the first few weeks after arriving at their farm, and she kindly held your hand throughout it all as you adjusted to your new life, as second wife. It was a strange adjustment for you, having been in charge of Einar’s household for so long, and you worried at first that you would not take kindly to being second in command. You could be hard headed and stubborn when you wanted to, and the proper running of a household was important to you. It was all you had ever known, and you were good at it. 

Torvi had a way of gracefully instructing you in a manner that left you pleasantly surprised to take the back seat. You had come to admire her in many ways and felt pride in her being able to rely on you to oversee many of the runnings of the farm. She had introduced you to all the servants and slaves on the farm and within a few days you were overseeing all the animals, making sure they were being well fed and that the injured were properly cared for and also helped with tending to the garden, a task you took on with joy. This left Torvi with more time to personally care for her children, as opposed to leaving them with the nurse maids, or just to have time to herself, another thing you took pride in. Her children with Bjorn, Hali and Asa, took to you within hours of arriving at the farm, distracting you from the pain of leaving behind your son. Hali with his inquisitive mind and boldness to take on any challenge regardless of his small stature and sweet Asa with her tiny grubby hands that reached out for you wanting to be comforted even though she did not know you. Though she was almost getting too big to be picked up you held her tightly on your hip as she whispered in your ear about a field of wildflowers she wanted to explore with you.

The experience left you aching to have more children of your own. You had been avoiding Ubbe since arriving on the farm, busying yourself with unpacking and getting to know the lay of the land. His presence made you nervous and you were unsure if you could live up to your new duties. How could he possibly desire you, when you were constantly covered in dirt and grime while Torvi had the grace and beauty of a Valkyrie? 

Torvi approached you one afternoon in the middle of summer, sitting at the long makeshift dining table outside, placing gentle hands on your shoulders. She gave you a soft smile when you looked up from spinning wool. 

Leaning forward she whispered in your ear. ‘You have been avoiding Ubbe.’ 

You stiffened under her words, not realizing you had been caught. Of course Torvi would know that her husband had not been joining you in bed. You had your own private room in the sleeping hall but still you had not built up enough courage to invite Ubbe in and he was too kind to push your boundaries. 

‘I just wanted to prove my worth.’ You stammered, eyed intent on working the wool before you. Torvi quietly chuckled behind you, gathering your wild hair in her hands she patiently combed through the tangles.

‘You are more than enough.’ She declared, her fingers tugging mindless at the strands of your hair, twisting them into elegant braids. The warm rays of the sun combined with the soft pull of your scalp had your eyes closing in bliss. 

Your eyes snapped back open the moment her fingers left your mane. Ubbe was approaching you both, Hali following close at his heel, watching you both. Torvi kissed the back of your head and left you to greet him. He embraced her in a way that made it seem as if they had not seen each other in months, kissing her passionately on the lips, hands intertwined in her hair. Heat rushed to your cheeks and hairline in a feverish state, wanting to look away but not able to tear your eyes from them both. They were so in love that you felt guilty for getting in between them. 

Torvi was the first to pull away with a whispering smile on her lips. She turned towards Hali, reaching out for his hand to grab a hold of, remarking about searching out his little sister and brother. 

Ubbe found you next, plopping down across from you at the table, pouring himself a cup of ale. You could feel his gaze on you as you worked the wool but ignored the feeling, keeping your eyes downcast. 

‘You are enjoying yourself here, with Torvi and the children.’ Ubbe observed when the silence became too much. Slowly you lifted your gaze to his, instantly regretting it as it gave rise to another flush of heat. If you did not know any better you would think you were feverish with a sickness. 

‘Yes.’ You croaked lamely, wishing you had a better response. 

‘You have already accomplished so much since you came here. I am impressed.’ 

‘Of me?’ You asked in surprise. He nodded his head in agreement. You felt a rush of pride fill you, to be noticed when Torvi was around, was the utmost compliment. She was so beautiful and kind you could not imagine anyone seeing past her. 

You shifted in your seat happily, sitting in on your calf, practically leaning across the table trying for more of his attention.

‘I just wanted to show that I am worth what you gave my husband.’ 

He hummed quietly, smiling warmly back as you practically wiggled in your seat waiting for more affirmation of a job well done. With so many years without it you felt like a drought worn plant thirsting for all the water it could get after a storm. 

‘You are worth it.’ He finally agreed with a nod of his head, a smile tugging at his lips, as he enjoyed his ale and the warm sun with you. 

* * *

The sun warmed your back as you collected flowers with Asa, the next day, tenderly plucking at the base of each one, careful to not pull out the roots. Hali ran circles around you both occasionally returning to your side with a long stemmed flower or two, smiling at you with a look of pride on his face. It was a bright cloudless day, with only a cool breeze coming off the tall cliff still spotted with snow. You had promised Asa throughout the week that you would find time to take her to collect flowers to give to her mother as a gift. The sweet way she whispered to you, in her tiny voice, left you agreeing to anything she requested. 

Ubbe surprised you all by showing up just as you were sitting down to eat some of the food you had brought along. Hali and Asa ran to him, wrapping skinny arms around his legs and waist. He picked up Asa with a grunt, tickling at her sides as he walked them back over to you. He sat down next to you, curling around you with a familiarity that had you leaning into his warmth. He nuzzled at the side of your head, inhaling the scent of your hair and exhaling out a low rumble from his chest that you hoped the children did not pick up on but they were mindlessly distracted by the red bug that flew around their faces. Ubbe left a kiss at your temple as he plucked at the same berry that Hali was reaching for, snatching it out from under his grasp. 

‘Hey.’ Hali half whined with a smile that showed off his crooked teeth. The corners of Ubbe’s eyes crinkled in humor as he stuck the berry in between his teeth. 

Asa fell asleep on Hali’s lap not long after you all sat down. Even Hali’s eyes struggled to stay open under the warm sun and eventually no longer able to fight the sensation he was asleep. 

Ubbe slid around you, pulling you in between his legs, your back resting against him as if you had been there before. He held you firmly, with his knees drawn in protecting you like the walls of a castle, fingers tracing the exposed skin of your wrist, drawing small circles that spread a shiver along your arms. He pulled the edges of his cloak around you both. Hidden away in the shade of the trees and the cool breeze from the snow capped mountains left feeling chilled and settled deeper into his embrace. His hand tugged at the curve of your knee pulling it up and till he was able to grasp at your bare ankle, following the leather ties of your slippers, up your calf. A breeze found its way between your hot thighs as did Ubbe’s fingers, clutching at the curve of the back of your knee and up to the soft skin of your inner thigh. 

‘The children are quite taken with you.’ He husked in your ear, bringing your attention back to reality. 

‘I would like to see you full with my child.’ He disclosed, fingers finding your core, running along the edges in a smooth line, collecting the juices as he went. He spread the lips of your pussy apart but did not enter, still exploring the newness of your body. You whimpered softly, trying to contain your excitement. You had not been touched like this in a long time, never by your ex-husband and definitely not with this level of proficiency from any man before him. Ubbe continued to tease you. Up and down he went, running his finger along your slit. The simple motion caused a warmth to spread across your core and up your belly, until you were panting with want. It was almost painful the way he would not give in to you. Tracing you, touching carefully but never entering. He had the patience of a god, making your heart race in anticipation. You bit at your lip trying to keep yourself from whining for more. When you finally thought you would cry out in discomfort he slipped a long finger in, the walls of your pussy contracting against him and Ubbe grunted lowly in your ear. 

‘Gods, you are a tight, needy little thing.’ His breath was hot against your ear. You nodded your head in agreement, jaw slacked as you tried to control your breathing, not wanting to wake the children. He withdrew the finger and you thought a cry would escape your lips but his free hand found your mouth just as quickly. You bit down on the inside of his knuckle as his thumb found your clit, rubbing against it in a way that made your hips buck. You shifted in your seat trying to ease yourself into his touch. You sighed heavily through your nose, settling down some. Ubbe timidly removed the hand covering your mouth, resting it against the curve of your neck where it met your collarbone, a light pressure as a reminder to mind yourself. He stroked the curve of the smooth bone along your collar in tune with the thumb on your clit, turning the bundle of nerves in a motion that had your toes curling in and sweat pooling at your hairline. Slowly he moved the digit, building to something greater, though you half wished he would hurry up. You swallowed at the heaviness in your mouth trying to enjoy the bubbling warmth that spread across each nerve of your body. The world started to slip away as your eyes rolled back. He was working you as if he had known you his whole life, forcing you to pant like a dog on a hot day. You forgot yourself easily falling into this world of bliss, where nothing else mattered, only the way he moved that one thick finger. If he kept moving at that pace you were going to cum, you just hoped that you wouldn’t wake up the children. 

You swiveled your head to look at Asa and as if she could sense your movements her eyes popped open wide and bright. A squeak of surprise escaped your mouth, waking up Hali in the process. Ubbe turned his head taking in the children with a lazy smile. His pace had slowed on your clit, not ruining your high but lowering you to a manageable place where your mind could think clearly. 

‘Take Asa home, Hali.’ Ubbe gruffly instructed. His thumb never lost its place, keeping on your clit like it belonged there. You thought maybe it did. You would spend the afternoon chasing that high with him if you could. 

The young boy hoped to his feet, rubbing at his eye, he opened his mouth with a question but Ubbe interrupted him before he could begin. 

‘We will follow after you shortly. Go.’ Hali nodded his head sleepily grabbing for Asa hand he led her in the direction of the homestead. 

Ubbe’s thumb pressed flush against your clit one last time as a reminder of what you had almost had before he slipped his hand away. You whined, lips pouting in dissatisfaction. The walls of your pussy ached for the release it wanted and you thought about bringing the pleasure with your own hand but the way Ubbe’s dilated eyes watched you made you think twice. Twisting around you face him on your hands and knees giving him a pleading look that you hoped he would take pity on. He brought his soiled thumb to your lip dragging it along the skin before pushing it between your parted mouth. You sucked at it obediently and his pupils blew even wider, marking his eyes dark. The way he shifted his hips straining against the tightness of his trousers you thought he would fall into temptation and give you both what you wanted. He had more control than you thought a man could possess, instead kissing the tip of your nose before helping you to your feet. As you turned to make your way down the path back home he grabbed at your wrist stopping you. He pulled you back into him, flush against his chest as his hands buried deep in your hair. 

‘Invite me to your bed tonight, let me plant my seed inside you. I want to see you full with my child.’ He demanded against your lips. You nodded your head without thought, wanting to curb the desire that he had built up inside you. 

‘Good girl.’ He muttered as he pushed his lips against yours, sending another shock to your already wet pussy. The walk home was more agonizing than you would have imagined as the swollen lips of your pussy rubbed achingly against one another in a way you could not ignore, making the anticipation for that night even more exciting. 

* * *

The long summer days had you sweating, and bustling around the stoves in the kitchen brought no relief. You fanned at your neck trying to cool yourself. It was a useless gesture and you slumped against the counter tops. Another wave of heat over took you as you were reminded of Ubbe edging you to your bliss. Your jaw slacked as you thought about him finishing the task. 

‘What are you still doing here?’ Torvi inquired, startling you out of your wandering thoughts. ‘You should get out of the kitchen. You look as though you will pass out from the heat.’ She smiled at you, brushing a stray strand of hair from your forehead, her fingers cool on your hot skin. Her thumb brushed across your cheek and you could feel the coarse friction of flour under her finger. 

‘How do you get so dirty?’ She laughed at you. It was true you had a way of attracting dirt to your person that was unparalleled to anyone else you had met. You were more like a child than a grown woman. Torvi did not seem to mind, always taking care of you with soft hands and kind words. 

‘Go, cool off and have a little fun.’ She nudged you to the door. Ubbe was there in the doorway, watching you both, leaning casually against the frame. He curled his finger at you in a come hither motion, and you moved towards him, checking over your shoulder to see if Torvi was jealous. Her blue eyes found yours and she inclined her head in a nod, encouraging you forward. Ubbe embraced you, fingers running through your hair as he kissed you and as you pulled away you checked over your shoulder to see if Torvi was still around only to find her missing, as if she had never been present. Ubbe brought your attention back on him, fingers firm on your jaw. He titled your head up, kissing you again with a sudden harshness that had you completely focused on him. 

‘Come.’ He commanded, leading you away from the hot kitchen.

* * *

You sat on the edge of your bed while Ubbe closed the door behind him making sure the latch was secure. When he turned back around you could feel your chest heave in excitement, your breast swelling against the dip of your bodice. Your breath caught in your throat, watching Ubbe’s eyes drag over your body, with the gaze of a predator. Eyes dark as a winter’s night sky, narrowed in on you like prey. You were more willing than a prey animal, more like a sacrifice, you were ready to be devoured. 

‘I have been thinking all day about you.’ He husked, his deep voice reverberating in your ears. He approached you with a slow swagger, hand resting on the curve of his ax, hips jutted out. You wanted to grab out for him but steadied your hand trying to be half as patient as him. He unbuckled the straps of his belt taking his time with neatly placing his weapons away on the table before approaching you.

He found you perched at bed’s edge and lording over you with a stance that left your eyes caught on the bulge protruding in his pants, showing you exactly what he thought about you. 

‘Wh-What were you thinking about?’ You swallowed, biting on your lip timidly, asking so that he might quell your fears that you weren’t good enough or pretty enough for him. 

His hand found your jaw, running a thick thumb along your lower lip, dragging it smoothly under the digit. ‘I’ve been thinking about your mouth, your lips slack, your tongue panting.’ 

A low moan escaped your parted lips and the side of Ubbe’s mouth quirked in quiet fascination, as if he could read your mind, as if he could see the way the walls of your pussy slickened, whispering exactly what you wanted to hear. 

His hand dropped, along the line of your neck to your collarbone, following to the curve of your breast, fingers tracing the supple skin. 

‘Thinking about the fullness of you. How I want to mold you into mine.’ He tugged impatiently at the seam of your dress, as if trying to see what hid beneath. His lip twitched when he found no give but that only seemed to excite him more, eyes dilating in on the prize. 

He hitched forward at his waist, hand curling in your hair, pulling you in for a kiss. His lips pressed feverishly against yours, leaving you breathless as he pulled away. 

‘You are as sweet as Torvi promised you would be.’ He muttered, head tilted into yours. A smile erupted on your face and you adjusted your seat trying to lean in closer. Ubbe leaned back on his heels taking you in with one long look, watching as you tried to sit still. 

‘You like it when I do that.’ He observed cooley. Your brows furrowed not understanding what he was referring to. 

‘You like being told how good you are.’ 

You couldn’t find your voice but you were sure that your face beamed with delight at your simultaneous revelation. It was true. 

‘Yes.’ He purred, not needing you to confirm his assumption. ‘You cannot even sit still when I say it. Too excited. I’ll give you something to be excited about.’ He lifted you by your waist, tossing you to the middle of the bed. He dropped his pants, and tossing his shirt aside he came to you, falling on you with a heavy weight you relished in, pushing your skirts up till they bunched at your waist.

‘Good and wet for me.’ He mumbled as he ground his hard cock against your core pushing at your needy button with enough friction that you thought you might get off on that one push. Catching your breath Ubbe lined himself to you, slipping in with a quick flick of his hips, filling you to the brim. You gasped needily for air with a wide mouth, trying to adjust to his size, a single tear escaping out of the corner of your eye. Your almost orgasm from early that day had left you wet and eager but that did not prepare you for how much your body had to expand to make room for him. He took his time sliding out, giving you a chance to settle around him, watching your expression with dark eyes. He was hungry for more and flicked his hips back into you, this time causing a shout from your lips which he caught with his lips, pressed against yours. The circular motion of his hips was mind numbing and soon you were no longer worried about the size difference. You were so on the edge from earlier that day that just the way his pelvic bone hit your clit with each thrust caused your toes to curl in.

‘Will you be good for me?’ He pondered breathlessly, unrelenting in his strokes, pushing deeper inside of you each time. The half formed sentence made no sense in your heady brain and you found yourself nodding your head dumbly. As a reward his thumb found your aching to clit. Your back arched at his touch moving into him trying to get what you needed. You did not care about his desires or that he was really only taking you to breed with you. All you cared about was your pleasure and you were on the cusp of finding it. He picked up the pace of his thumb, warmth spreading across your pussy that you were sure by the way he licked his lips that he could feel the pressure of your relapse building around his cock. You found your stride just as Ubbe came deep inside you, locking himself against you, trying to keep any seed from leaking out. You were panting, in a strange haze of not finishing, frustrated that you had not found your bliss. His thumb had slowed but still lazily stroked your wet button in circles, teasing you. You tried slowing your breath as you gazed up at him in a quiet wonder. 

‘Show me how good you can be.’ His fingers left you in a quick surprise and with a gaping mouth you stared back at him. ‘Do not touch yourself until I say.’ He instructed with finality, finding your gaze. His blue eyes locking on yours, willing you into submission, with an intense gaze that had you nodded your head. With a deep desire to please you would do as you were bid, wondering how long it would be until you came again.


	2. Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Torvi being the woman we all need in our lives and Ubbe being the perfect fckboy

In the pale light of the early morning you inspected an injured horse. Birds chirped happily above you from the rafters of the barn and the dusty smell of hay and manure drifted into your nose fully waking you.

The mare had sliced open the skin along her front leg, from knee to hoof. How it had happened was a mystery. She had been out on pasture all night and when you went to gather her and her herd mates before the sun had risen you noticed her limping. Back at the barn when the sun was a little higher you took in the damage. It was nasty, and would need to be cleaned and wrapped.

You thought you had her subdued with your gentle words when she bit you, hard, latching onto the soft flesh where your arm met your back. A loud cry of pain and surprise escaped your lips, not expecting the once kind animal to lash out so unexpectedly. The mare held on for a few seconds longer before your mind connected with your body and you swatted at her head making her release her grip. 

You stumbled out of the barn with tears blurring your eyes, cursing the mare with every bad word you could think of. Your back throbbed in a searing pain making more tears leak out your eyes. 

The sound of the sweet voice of Hali calling out your name filtered into your ear but your wet eyes blurred your vision, not able to make out which direction the small boy approached.

‘Are you okay?’ Hali asked in a quiet voice as he approached closer. 

You nodded your head, wiping your eyes clear and smiled weakly in his direction. You must have looked pitiful because his face echoed your pain, twisting in a range of emotions as he took you in. Mustering your strength you pulled a deeper smile onto your face motioning to the barn you had just left.

‘That yellow mare she -’ you wanted to release another slew of curse words but at the last moment restrained yourself. ‘- bit me.’ 

Hali stepped in closer, empathy drenching his features, he held out his hand for you to take. ‘We can find mother, she always takes care of my battle wounds.’ Hali claimed with childish wisdom. 

A large grin twisted on your lips as he tugged you along in the direction of the main hall. He walked with a slight hop in his step seemingly proud of himself for coming up with such an adult solution. Eventually unable to contain his excitement any longer his fingers slipped out of yours and he half ran to find his mother. By the time Torvi was hauled before you, by an impatient Hali, you wore an amused grin almost forgetting what ailed you but when you gestured to your back the awkward movement elicited a wave of new pain.

‘She way crying.’ Hali half mumbled to his mother. Embarrassment flooded your features and you gave a bashful smile as Torvi shooed Hali away. With lips turned down Torvi turned back to you and shuffled you inside. 

You tugged the shoulder of your dress, explaining lamely what had happened. Torvi assisted sliding it further over the bite so she could have a better look. Her fingers were cool against the inflamed skin and she hummed in sad sympathy.

‘It is not so bad, she did not break the skin but a little. It will hurt for a while though.’ Torvi admitted as she pulled your unbound hair to the opposite shoulder.

‘I will get some water to clean it.’ Torvi stood heading to the kitchen. 

Alone, you tried to peer over your shoulder to see the damage but it was low enough that you could only see a glimpse of red skin. Asa’s head popped out from her mother’s private room and her little feet shuffled bringing her before you, a stuffed doll clutched in her hands.

‘What is wrong?’ Her tiny voice squeaked and when you explained what had happened that morning she crawled up on your lap and peered over your shoulder to see. 

‘Does it hurt?’ She asked curling up in your lap now that she had seen the wound. You nodded and she buried her head in your chest giving you her best hug. 

‘I am sorry.’ She whispered.

You could not help but kiss the top of her head, she was such a sweet girl, making you miss your own son who had long outgrown the sweetness only a toddler could possess. Asa sat dedicatedly in your lap playing silently with her doll as Torvi cleaned the bite mark with warm water and a soft touch.

‘You must think I am pathetic.’ You whispered ruefully, feeling sorry for yourself for having troubled Torvi so needlessly. You smoothed the wild hairs on top of Asa’s head distractedly and she gazed up at you with a grin, leaning into your touch.

‘I do not.’ Torvi admitted. ‘Sometimes it is the pain that is most unexpected that hurts the worst.’

Your brows furrowed, wondering if she was referring to Ubbe and his unsatiated desire to have more children.

‘Ubbe and I - ’ You began, wanting to explain that no love passed between you and her husband but she shook her head in dismissal quieting your rambling.

‘I am not referring to Ubbe.’ She frowned with a heavy sigh through her nose. You had heard rumors of Bjorn’s infidelity but did not know the details. Feeling it wasn’t your place, you pressed your lips together not wanting to push Torvi to speak on anything that made her feel uncomfortable.

She tenderly applied a thick salve, smelling strongly of mint that left your skin tingling with a pleasant sensation. Still you could not help but hiss through your teeth as you settled into the feeling.

You interrupted the long silence with a mumbled confession.

‘You are so strong Torvi. I want to be more like you.’

Turning in your seat with Asa held tight in your arms you offered her a weak smile. ‘I do not want to cry everytime I stub my toe.’

You looked up at her longingly hoping that she would not mock you for admitting how weak you thought you were but she smiled warmly back at you, grasping your shoulders lovingly between her hands.

She tipped her nose down, grin spreading across her mouth as she spoke in a hushed voice. ‘I am only as strong as the women I surround myself with.’

A large smile erupted on your face and you ducked your head, burying your grin in the top of Asa’s head, kissing her tenderly.

‘I am lucky to have you in my life then.’ You replied.

Baby Ragnar started crying from his cradle, pulling Torvi away, giving you one last tender squeeze of your shoulders, leaving you to adjust your dress carefully over the inflamed bite. You struggled not to scrape the tender skin. 

‘Ubbe!’ Asa cried happily as he stepped through the open doors, temporarily blocking the sunlight that brightened the hall. She scrambled out of your lap, hurriedly making her way to Ubbe’s side. He picked her up with a low grunt of effort and when he had her on his hip she whispered in his ear pointing in your direction. He gave Asa a honeyed smile and then looked towards you with raised brows but you just shrugged your shoulders, trying to brush off his concern. The action created a flick of pain making you grimace slightly and Ubbe’s frown deepened. 

With Asa in his arms he circled around you to inspect the bite. He would probably laugh at you when he saw what a small problem it was, thinking you were weak and over exaggerating your pain. He would be right too. What was the insignificance of a small animal bite to the damage caused by battle?

His fingers, warm and soft, tapped the bone on the back of your neck sliding along the exposed length of your bare shoulder. A shiver of goose flesh followed the wake of his touch. The pads of his thumb outlined the bite and the once tender touch made your teeth clench down on the inside of your cheek trying to restrict the whimper that wanted to escape. 

Asa’s tiny voice brought you back down. ‘It looks like it hurts.’ 

Ubbe hummed in agreement, setting Asa down on the bench behind you. She crouched down inspecting the bite closer. You dared to shyly peak over your shoulder to see what Ubbe’s expression read. His eyes were as kind and as loving as his wife, giving way to a warm smile tugging at his lips that had you sighing in relief. 

‘She is strong. No?’ Ubbe pondered lowly in Asa’s ear and you watched as the little girl bobbed her head happily. ‘And brave. I think she will be fine but we can help her get better too.’ 

‘Brave!’ Asa agreed with a smile. ‘Yes we can.’ She concluded as Ubbe helped her jump down from the bench racing to her mother’s side, who was nursing baby Ragnar. 

Ubbe took the opportunity to slide in behind you, straddling the bench. He helped to maneuver your dress carefully over the tender flesh of your back. You gathered a few stray strands of hair in your hands as he re-tightened the laces.

‘You must be more careful.’ He husked in your ear, his breath hot against the shell of your ear. You nodded your head meekly, distractedly messing with the hem of your apron. When you built up enough courage to look back at him you saw that he was transfixed on Torvi who sat near the hearth and his son who was latched onto her nipple, the roundness of her breast exposed.

You did not dare look over at Torvi, not wanting to witness any jealousy in her eyes, if there was any. You doubted you would see it. When you were near Ubbe it was as if she did not see you, only him, everything else seeming to fade away and it was only the two of them in the room. They moved through life acutely aware of the other’s presence, a part of a dance that only they knew the steps to. You could help but be envious of their deep connection. 

Ubbe’s fingers curled around your hip, digging in needily. He scooted closer to your back till you were flush against his chest, his heat radiating off of him. You could feel him grow hard against you, still watching his wife with the dark hooded eyes of a predator, and he pressed himself into you, half rolling his hips but withholding himself fully from grinding into you. 

You turned your head, eyes locked on the rushes of the floor, trying not to look at Torvi. You were almost instantly wet at his animalistic touch, having not had the courage to touch yourself like you wanted to since the last time you had laid with Ubbe. It had left you needy and wanting. Almost anything set you off, a slight breeze in the wind causing your nipples to harden painfully, the thought of Ubbe kissing your cheek, even his subtle glances at dinner left you almost whimpering out loud anytime you brought your spoon to your gaping mouth. Heat creeped along your hairline and neck thinking of how embarrassingly horny you were. 

His teeth dragged along your earlobe bringing you back to your present senses, making you jump. 

‘I need to hear you moan my name.’ He murmured against the crook of your neck. 

It took everything in you not to do exactly that, a whisper of a whimper escaped the back of your throat catching on your pressed lips.

‘Go to your room and touch yourself.’ He purred in your ear.

You could not help but inhale sharply through your nose at the thought. He stood up but before he moved away he leaned over catching your gaze with a sly smile on his lips.

‘But do not cum until I join you.’ He whispered. 

Your mouth gaped, and you gave him a pleading look, hoping it wasn’t true. Who knew how long it would be until he met you in bed. You did not know if you had that much self control. His blue eyes darted across your exasperated features with a look of smugness. 

‘Do you understand?’ He prodded when you said nothing. 

You nodded your head curtly, watching him longingly as he left you aching for his touch. 

* * *

You paced the length of your dimly lit room wringing your hands together nervously, trying to build up enough mental courage to touch yourself. It was not that you had never touched yourself so intimately before but that you were unsure if once you started that you would have enough control to not cum. There was no timeline for when Ubbe planned to join you. It could be nightfall by the time he graced you with your presence. 

With a frustrated huff you decided to see where your pleasure took you and if it was too tantalizing to deny then you would break the rules, you would cum, Ubbe did not need to know. You wanted to rest your back on the plush pillows of your bed but the inflamed bite restricted any comfortable position so you were resigned to sit on the corner, skirts hiked up around your waist. You would be the first thing Ubbe would see when he entered your room, whenever that would be. 

The anticipation had your breathing slightly hitched. No one had ever spoken to you the way Ubbe did, making you eager to please. Your hand travelled around your collarbone down to your chest, you knew your nipples were hard even though you could not feel them through the thick fabric of your dress. The mere thought of them being even slightly touched left them aching, sending a pulsating heat to your pussy. Your hand continued in its journey without prompt, you knew innately where your pleasure resided. 

Fore and middle fingers brushed over the sensitive nub of your clit not lingering like you wanted to. You would avoid that trigger as long as you could, it could quickly be the endgame if you let it. Your fingers sank into the folds of your pussy, taking you in as if you belonged there. You found your pace easy enough, imagining Ubbe walking in any moment, a pleased look on his face when he found that you had been good. 

Time seemed to pass by slowly and your wrist was tired and you kept getting distracted by the other chores you should be doing. Thinking you might lose your stride you brought your thumb to your clit. A new life sprang to your pussy and once you had a taste it was hard to back down from the pleasure. You edged yourself to the cusp of cumming, seeing if you had the control you desired and when you thought you might tip over the side you withheld yourself.

A proud smile gripped at your lips and you tried the same method again, edging to the cliff only to draw back at the last moment before you tumbled over the other side. Again and again you repeated the steps your breath hitching in your chest with each build. The almost of cumming was practically as good as the act itself and when Ubbe finally entered your room you were a blubbering mess. Sweat pooled along the back of your neck, your tongue panting and your cheeks were warm with embarrassment as he caught you in act. He wore a pleased grin on his face as he latched the door shut. 

‘Please.’ You whined, fingers hovering over the hardened nub of your clit. 

His lip twitched in fascination as he took in your pleading face, your furrowed brows and pouting lips. He caressed the side of your face, thumb running along your flushed cheek. He nodded his head with a flick of his chin, licking his lips in anticipation as your eyes grew wide. Eagerly you found your pace and within a few strokes the waves of your orgasm overtook you. Lost deep in your pleasure you only half felt the fingers on the tip of your chin tilt your head back and as you crested your high you found Ubbe’s gaze. Dark blue eyes dilated, watching you.

Chest heaving, you panted heavily through your nose. His hand stroked the length of his hard cock, watching as you finished your orgasm, then leaned in, kissing you tenderly on the lips in a soft whisper of a touch. Deepening the kiss with more aggression he pushed you back against the plush furs covering the bed cradling you against his hard body. He sank into you, running his hand up along the sides of your body, molding the fullness of your breast in his hands. His touch was intense, you could feel his strength though he withheld himself. He wanted you but he wanted Torvi more and that made his need even more desperate.

The pushing and grinding up against your slicked cunt rebuilt that slow burn of desire. You tried urging him on with a flick of your hips but he would not be moved, taking his time kissing your neck and chest until he was fully ready. Nose buried in your hair he entered you with a low groan, pressed deep inside you as you both adjusted to size. You rolled your hips into his eliciting another groan from him and a gasp from you as he rub against your g spot. He smiled cheekily at you as he sat up taking control of his movements. Slowly he rocked in and out, watching your expression with a wild fascination. He found your clit as he found his pace, rolling the tender nub in gentle circles. His mouth quirked when your jaw slackened, you were once again on the cusp of cuming. 

‘Good girl.’ He purred as he picked up his pace. Your breathing increased and so did his. He was pounding into you relentlessly but you hardly noticed as a silky warmth spread across your body and moan echoed out of your parted lips as another orgasm hit you hard. Ubbe came after you with a shuttering flick of his hips. 

He held his hips flush against yours for a few moments before slipping out watching you carefully as you moved to lower your skirts. He caught your wrists nudging you back on the bed. You obliged without a word, wondering what he was up to as he lifted your arms above your head.

He leaned forward, finding your sensitive clit with his thumb, making you gasp.

‘I should tie you to this bed until your womb is thick with my seed.’ He threatened lowly in your ear, only pulling away slightly to see your reaction.

‘That is why you are here, no?’ His mouth quirked as you wiggled under him, his thumb fastidiously moving in tight circles. You weren’t sure if it was his threat or your overused cunt that made you squirmed. His eyes held a seriousness to them that made you think he would keep you in this bed until you became full with his child. Your eyes widen in horror at thought.

He hummed, his head falling back as he observed you down the tip of his nose. A haughty smile tugged at his lips when you whimpered pleadingly at him.

‘I cant.’ You cried, whether you referred to being tied to the bed or cuming again was irrelevant to Ubbe. He just seemed to get a slight thrill out of your struggle.

‘No.’ He drew out slowly, hovering over you, resting his weight on your capture wrists. ‘You wouldn’t like that. You cannot stay still long enough to enjoy the pleasures of being bound. You enjoy work too much.’

You nodded your head in agreement, pulling your lip between your teeth trying to damper the moans of pleasure that wanted to escape your mouth. He was working you so well it was hard to stay still but you wanted to prove to him that you could, so you pushed your back deep into the bed willing yourself to not move. He leaned in, moving his thumb a little faster making your breathing hitch.

‘It is good. It will mean our son will be strong.’ He continued, though you only half heard him in your daze. ‘Still I would like to see you bound, just for fun.’

You half lifted your neck recognizing a lazy grin on his features and he moved in capturing your released lips between his own teeth, sucking on the tender skin momentarily before releasing it. Your eyes went wide as another orgasm racked your body, sending waves of pleasure from head to toe. Your breath caught in your throat and as you came down from your high, panting like a dog on a hot day.

Your eyes met Ubbe’s with a bashful smile, he had witnessed you cum three times today, more than any other man had before and you did not know how to feel about it. The way he met your gaze made you think it intrigued him, eyes darting over your face taking in every subtle movement. His hand stroked his cock lazily, the side of his mouth twitching. You couldn't help but grin at his libido, throwing you head back against the plush furs in disbelief.

‘I cannot.’ You half whined.

‘But you will.’ He confirmed, grabbing up by the hips dragging you to the edge of the bed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to anyone who commented previously, really fueled my drive to write another chapter. Plus I am just in love with Torvi and Ubbe together so I will probably continue writing for this.


	3. Three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We pick off where we left off in last chapter, trying to contain Ubbe's increased sexual appetite, mixed in with some sweet cuddles and promises for the future.

_You couldn't help but grin at his libido, throwing your head back against the plush furs in disbelief._  
_‘I cannot.’ You half whined._  
_‘But you will.’ He confirmed, grabbing you by the hips dragging you to the edge of the bed._

You whimpered with pouting lips and Ubbe only mocked you with the same look before wrapping your leg around his back as he slid deep into you. A low guttural moan escaped out of his parted lips at the new angle. He looked as though he might devour you, his nostrils flared, eyes dark, but instead he picks up his pace, his thrusts more intense. Your whimpers only turn him on more as he bares his teeth like an animal. His touch is the opposite of the feral animal, tender, sweeping across your naked chest, up along your neck, brushing against your jawline carefully feeling every inch of you.  
In a quick switch he briefly pulls out to pick you up, flipping you over, knees tucked under pressed against your belly, placing you exactly where he wants you, as if you are nothing but a fixture for his pleasure.

With a slight wiggle of your hips you entice Ubbe in. He is not easy baited, instead watching you with dark lust filled eyes as you wiggle at him, giving him a cheeky grin over your shoulder. His chest is heaving but a slightly quirk of his lips makes you think he is not done with you yet. He lines himself with your entrance, dragging your juices along the expanse and up towards your puckered hole, placing a light pressure there that makes you gasp.

‘Have you ever?’ His voice is thick with lust making his deep voice even lower. You shake your head and he hums in understanding, moving his attention back to your needy pussy.

‘But I would. For you.’ You pipe up, bringing his gaze back onto you. His only response is a coy smile but he does not try, that is for another time. Right now he is driven to make you full with his child.

Placing the tip of his penis along your pussy, swollen walls invite him in, but Ubbe does not move, only flick his chin in your direction. He commands you without a word and you are moving your hips without any more prompt. Another whimper escapes your lips as your overstimulated pussy expands to make room for him. He must like the sounds you make as his fingers dig into your hip bones and for a moment you think he is going to take control again but he restrains himself with a large huff allowing you to move freely, pushing and pulling against his hard rod, riding him in a soft rocking. Over your shoulder you see him watching as your pussy swallows him whole over and over again, licking his lips in appreciation, fingers curling into the soft flesh of your hips.

Ubbe does not have the patience to allow you all the control for too long. His hand sliding along your spine, slowly with little intention until his fingers grasp the back of your neck, forcing you down into the furs of the bed to take back control. You gasp as he slams into you, your breath caught in your throat at his sudden intensity and you can almost hear his smile.

If you could you would peak over your shoulder to gauge his expression but he is holding you down with a force that does not allow you to escape. His hips pounding into your backside as he loses what little control he possessed. You whine as you think you are going to cum again. His fingers wrap around your waist, finding your clit, turning it over helping you along. He must sense your orgasm because he keeps his pace steady, pushing you both to the brink until he is cumming deep inside you. His finger continues to work you with his hips flush against yours, biting down on the tender flesh of your neck as you cry out in ecstasy the walls of your pussy clenching against his entrapped dick. The sensation drives on your orgasm as you rock your hips slightly, milking him for all he is worth. With a slack jaw a satisfied whimper escapes as you collapse onto the bed in a fit of exhaustion.

Ubbe, still standing, watches you, running a long curious finger between the swollen lips of your pussy. His seed and your juices create a sticky mess that seeps out of you. He collects a sample on his fingers before bringing it to your lips. You open your mouth without prompt, taking the thick digits in, sucking on them until he is satisfied.

‘You’re such a good girl for me.’ He purrs, his lips curling, watching as you licking his fingers clean.

  
You smile happily as his fingers pop out of your mouth, feeling proud of yourself for keeping up with his high stamina. Crawling on top of you he gives you a sweet kiss on your lips before pulling you in his arms, head crashing on the pillows, holding you tight as you both close your eyes reveling in the bliss you had both experienced.

* * *

Time passes and eventually, you can no longer sit still. You tug mindlessly at the tendrils of your hair, trying to tame the mess that had been created. Ubbe’s finger traced lazily along your naked spine, his other arm propped behind his head as he stares at the rafters above. A groan of pleasure slips out of his mouth, satisfied and satiated, his hips shifting as his mind wanders back to the point when he reached his climax, deep inside you, warm and tight around him, tugging on him and inviting life into your body.

  
You seemed to read him and hummed happily. He could almost hear the smile on your lips as your hips wiggle under the soft fur coverings. You did not have much to say but if he was quiet enough and took a moment your little mannerisms spoke volumes louder than any squeak of words that fell out of your mouth.

It had taken him a long time to get Torvi to open up to him, their relationship had taken sailing all the way across the open ocean and back for them to form a bond. Slowly and carefully he had shown her that she could trust him. You did not seem much different, reserved as you were. Feeling relaxed and languid in your bed, thick blankets covering your naked legs, the smell of burning candles warming the air, Ubbe prodded you to open up a little more.

  
‘Tell me about your son.’ He murmured, dragging his nails lightly down your back. There was a slight hesitation in your breathing but only for a heart beat before you delved into your other half.

  
‘My son, he is nothing like me. He is brave, fears nothing. One day will be a great horseman, like his father.’ You turned around to gauge Ubbe’s reaction. He forces himself to keep his expression neutral, silently trying to urge you to speak more, and it works as you enthusiastically explain who you think your son is.

  
‘He can be quiet, thoughtful, kind. More than I would have ever imagined for a seven year old.’ You laugh quietly to yourself.

  
Ubbe hummed, tugging at a stray strand of hair you had missed, pulling it over your shoulder to meet the rest. You smile, tucking your chin, looking embarrassed. You did not like it when all the attention was on you but Ubbe enjoyed hearing your voice, singing a soft melody in his ears. He wished you would say more but he knew you would not. Not without prompt.

  
‘He sounds more like you.’ He sat up, wrapping an arm around your waist as he pressed his lips against your shoulder, kissing the skin softly. You sighed heavily at his words shaking your head in disapproval, not believing him.

‘He is his father’s son.’ You stubbornly try to argue.

‘So you say, but maybe he needs a mother’s touch.’ His head tilted to the side as you turned to take him, analyzing him with tight lips. He had triggered a tender subject even though he was trying to be kind. He watched as you worked to formulate your thoughts on the tip of your tongue, darting along your lips and on the insides of your mouth until you had gathered your thoughts fully.

‘I miss him. I wish I did not have to leave him behind. It’s for the best. He loves his father so.’ You conceded with a final nod. Ubbe inclined his head trying to show his approval for your choice. His lips once again found your bare shoulder, thinking, wondering why you would believe it to be true. No son or daughter was better off without their mother, at least not in his experience.

‘You’re husband let you leave so easily.’ He ventured knowing he skirted another dangerous topic. ‘He lost you but gained a son. I do not understand how such a decision can be made.’  
You frowned, messing with the ends of your hair.

‘It is for the best.’ You mumbled.

  
Ubbe sighed heavily, grasping at your rib cage, he pulled you back until your head fell onto the pillows next to his.

  
‘It is for the best? Or your best? I see a difference. Do you?’ He stared at you long and hard though you tried to ignore him, gaze captured on the oiled pillars of the roof. He tugged at the point of your chin forcing you to look him in the eyes.

  
‘Do you see the difference?’ He pointedly asked.

  
You bobbed your head obediently like you knew he wanted. His jaw tightened in frustration. Your willingness to please was unparalleled, leaving you with the short stick more often than not. He slowly calmed his nerves, he would show you that you could have what you desired without the needs of everyone else playing in the back of your mind.

  
‘You will tell me if Einar is keeping Hrolf from you?’ He commanded in the same tone he used for his subordinates.

  
‘Yes.’ You agreed watching as his lip twitched in agitation. You started working your own lip between your teeth, a common habit any time you were uncomfortable.  
‘If I find out that he is trying to control -’

  
‘He is not.’ You hurriedly interrupted in a quiet whisper. You scrambled toward the edge of the bed to put your clothes back on, trying to escape the uncomfortable position he had put you in but he caught you by your wrist before you could get far.

  
‘Stay.’ He murmured, urging you back into him.

  
You shook your head dismissing his demand. ‘You do not have to do this. I’m sure you would rather Torvi -’

  
‘I can call for Torvi if it will make you stay.’ He replied smoothly, tilting his head to the side in a quiet ponder, smile playing on his lips. You knew he was jesting but it sent a pain in your belly as you worried that he would truly do it. You settled into him easily enough, head resting on his naked chest, his arms curled around you, warm and peaceful.

  
‘ _Lithasblot_ is soon. We will celebrate here and then Kattegat.’ Ubbe spoke softly, reminding you of the upcoming holiday. ‘Invite your son. He will celebrate with us.’  
You mumbled out what sounded like an agreement to his request but he did not push the matter. He knew you would not deny him.

  
‘And then-’ he continued, fingers tracing your arm. ‘ - we’ll make a sacrifice to appeal to the gods. I know by then you will be full with our child but it will please them all the same.’

  
A smile tugged at your lips at his certainty but you had nothing to say so instead you dragged your finger along his chest. He flipped around fast as a predator taking down his prey, his heavy body weighing you down. He wore a humor on his lips as he brought them over yours, crushing against yours.

  
‘Just to be safe.’ He murmured against your mouth, his hand sliding down over your hips to your core, finding your overly stimulated clit. Slowly he touched the tender nub, carefully taking in your expression to make sure he did not overwork you.

  
At first you inhaled sharply through your teeth at the sensation but soon your body relaxed to his touch and you were dripping wet again allowing Ubbe to slide in between your swollen lips, rocking into you with a slow rolling. You wrapped your legs around him trying to urge him on but he would not be swayed this time, lost in his own bliss, head buried in the crook of your neck biting and panting into your ear, letting you know exactly how he felt about being inside you. He worked you long and slow, making you whimper for more.

  
When it was over and he had once again released his seed deep inside you, he held you tight in his arms, and murmured his plans for the future. A future with you, and the children you would create, with your son Hrolf, with Torvi and the children and all the animals and tenants on the farm. You fell asleep with a warm smile on your face thinking about the strange twist the fates had decided for you.

* * *

There was one place that you and Torvi found your stride together, the kitchen. It gave you an unexpected joy, more than any other menial task on the farm could bring you. Like dancers you performed, moving around one another, always aware of yourself and everyone else around you. It came natural and without thought.  
The _Lithasblot_ exposed to you the social creature that was Ubbe. A perfect host to the guests, including his brothers, sworn warriors, tenants, jarls or kings. He kept the kitchens busy with all the empty bellies he brought in. It was luck that he had married a woman so talented at keeping order in such a grand house. Torvi was an excellent housekeeper, making sure food flowed from the stove tops to tables in a timely manner that had you easily falling in line with her.

  
Stewed fish, fried bread, hot potatoes and sweet pastries left in heaping platters only to return licked clean. In the days when the sun would almost never set it was important to keep the men’s stomachs full otherwise they would drink themselves to sleep, leaving them useless the next day. The hall was bubbling with drunk warriors and the wives of important men and busy thralls, making sure cups stayed full and fingers stayed away from their backsides. You slid through the crowd, weaving around shoulders and hips until Ubbe spotted you.

  
‘Wife!’ He grinned cheekily, calling out for you to join him with a wave of his hand.

  
_‘Another wife?’_ A man pondered out loud as you walked by, making you wish that you had just stayed in the kitchen. You could have found Ubbe later in the night, after everyone had left or gone to bed. Now you were being forced to do a strange walk of shame.  
_‘ - He stole her from her husband with no regard for her.’_  
_‘He killed the man when he refused - ’_  
_‘She abandoned her son for him.’_  
When you finally stood before your new husband, your head felt fuzzy from the heat and hurtful words. Ubbe watched you with a concerned expression, taking you in slowly. Drowning the rest of his ale he stood abruptly, long and tall above you, offering his hand out.

  
The breeze pushed cool air on to your face as Ubbe led you around to the side of his great hall, away from prying eyes. His fingers found your chin, tipping back your head so that he could take in your expression. Your eyes feel blurry and your head heavy as you recalled all the mean things you had heard whispered about you.  
‘What?’ He whispered against your lips, pressing against them. His mouth traveling along your jaw and down your neck, sucking and licking the exposed swell of your breast. You swallowed trying to think of what had bothered you. Ubbe would demand an answer out of you.

  
‘They-’ you stumbled gathering your words in your dry mouth. ‘They say mean things about me.’

  
It sounded silly once spoken out loud but it was the truth and you did not want to lie. Ubbe would know.

  
‘What do they say?’ He drew out with a tilt of his head as he pushed the skirts of your dress up around your waist. Embarrassed by such a public display your eyes wandered to see if anyone was near.

  
‘That you stole me.’ You murmured, eyes darting around. Ubbe clasped your jaw with a sudden hardness, forcing you to look him in the eyes as his fingers found your clit.  
‘I did steal you.’ He grinned slyly as you gasped at his touch.

  
‘And I would do it again.’ He growled as he devoured your neck, with an eagerness that you were sure would leave marks. He pushed up against you, his fingers dipping into your pussy, spreading the juices along your slit and up to your clit.

  
‘My son.’ You gasped as his fingers worked you. ‘That I left my son.’

  
‘You did leave your son.’ Ubbe replied cruelly and he latched onto your lower lip as you pouted at his words, biting it with a soft tenderness.

  
‘I will make you full with my son.’ He mumbled against your mouth.

  
His hand found your knee wrapping it around his waist, he fumbled with his pant strings until he was able to unleash his cock, ramming into you without warning. A yelp of surprise escaped your mouth as his cock filled you to the brim. You latched an arm around his neck trying to steady yourself as he pounded into you. Your breathing came out in heavy pants, adjusting to his girth. He bared his teeth in a territorial fashion, as your pussy pulled him in. His eyes dilating in on your parted mouth before his lips covered them in a bruising kiss.

  
‘I have every - of bringing your son - raising him with my own.’ He promised through rough grunts that hit your ear in tune with the motion of his hip.

His fingers dug into the back of your hips, finding leverage as he clawed at the fabric until he flipped you around, pressing your chest against the rough surface of the hall, catching on your skin and the bodice of your dress. You could not help but whimper at his intensity, biting on your neck and his low groans of pleasure loud in your ear. He hooked onto the curve of your hip finding his leverage, his other hand wrapping around your neck, almost snuffing out your breath. You gasped as each thrust rammed into you. You could hardly think about what had upset you, only trying to keep up with Ubbe’s jarring pace.

  
When he finished, shooting his seed inside you, reminding you of what was important, creating a family.

  
‘No.’ He commanded when you took a rag between your legs.

  
‘Touch yourself.’ He murmured with a flick of his chin to the stout barrel next to you. You blanched, eyes darting around. With a lack of impatience Ubbe grabbed at your hips lifting you on top of the barrel, pushing your skirts away so that you sat exposed to him.

  
‘Touch yourself.’ He demanded with his hands resting on his hips. You felt frozen like ice, you could not move. There was no way you could touch yourself so openly, exposed, asking to be caught.

  
‘Touch yourself or I will walk you inside and have everyone watch as I touch you.’

  
Your fingers found your clit before he could finish talking. Still wet, it was easy to fall back into a steady stride. You were unsure if you could cum in such a compromising position but the moment Ubbe smiled at you proudly your pussy clenched, walls rubbing against one another. A surprised gasp left your lips. How dare this man have such an effect on you but still you continued to massage your clit until you were panting breathlessly.

  
Ubbe’s grin grew as he took you in. ‘You are embarrassed.’ He commented with a smooth coolness in his breath, as if you were not openly masturbating, waiting for some unexpected person to walk by.

  
‘Your going to cum.’ He continued knowing and your head bobbed in agreement.

  
‘Let me help.’ He purred, pressing up against you, his fingers found your soaking cunt with ease, his teeth nipping at your ear and neck. One lubricated finger slipped inside of you making you hum happily as your own finger moved fluidly against your clit and when he added another thick digit you were gasping like a fish pulled out of water.

  
‘I cannot.’ You panted. ‘Not here.’

  
You could feel his smile spread across his lips as he bit your neck tenderly. ‘For me.’ He murmured as his lips found yours, his head tilting into yours so he could watch your orgasm as it crashed down on you. He licked his chops hungrily taking in your panting mouth and bleary eyes, humming happily as you finished.

  
‘I love watching you cum.’ He murmured, taking half a step back to inspect you. ‘Should take you inside, let them see why I took you. Show them what you can do.’  
Still coming down from your high lazily you shook your head, unbothered by his threat, too happy in your bliss to care.

  
‘I suppose not.’ He replied with fingers curling in your hair bringing you in for a kiss. ‘Only mine for the taking.’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you liked it. If there is some kind of specific kink you would like to see explored in this series drop a comment or find me on tumblr - @ritual-unions-gotme -you can anon me or private message me. I am not scary nor easy scared off, I open to it all. Let me know.

**Author's Note:**

> You can find me working on Torvi’s farm any day. If I get a good response I will write more for this world I have created cause it was fun for me. I named this fic after a song by Dua Lipa called Fever.


End file.
